Insanity
by Tsuki no Rin
Summary: [ONESHOT][Neji x Tenten] Honestly, who wouldn't go crazy with the two Green Beasts of Konoha around you on a daily basis?


Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto. –pout-

- -

**Insanity**

- -

Tenten was about ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure that she was not dreaming. However, she was about seventy-five percent sure that she wasn't crazy; I mean, who couldn't lose a little sanity being around the two Green Beasts of Konoha on a daily basis?

That was most certainly a problem. Could she really be going crazy? Was she really insane? Had she lost her mind? A loose screw in her head?

But that wasn't the main issue. No, not at all. The main issue was what exactly she was seeing that made her think that.

The normal things about the situation: Konoha's streets, fangirls stampeding after a male, said fangirls squealing in excitement and curious onlookers.

The abnormal things about the situation: Neji running from the fangirls.

Very strange indeed.

Tenten closed her eyes, counted to five, and reopened them; Neji was still running from the fangirls and they were **fast**.

She continued to watch in amazement. He noticed her. She blinked at him. He changed direction. She blanched. He was heading towards her. She ran.

She must have been some kind of inspiration because in moments, Neji was right beside her. That wasn't shocking the shocking part, though. At least not in comparison to what he said next.

"Help me." Neji panted, exhaustion dripping off each note in his deep voice.

Tenten gaped at him. "_How_?" He turned his face towards her and…were those puppy-eyes?

Maybe she **was** crazy.

Without a word, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the forest. She heard the enraged fangirls' warrior cries behind her.

Maybe she shouldn't have grabbed his hand.

She cringed; she was saying 'maybe' a lot today. Maybe even in the past few minutes. Damnit all! There she went again.

Maybe she needed an extended vocabulary?

Damnit!

"Tenten, don't slow down you idiot!" Neji hissed at her in annoyance. She looked at him in confusion as he continued to half-drag her in the direction she had led him to—she probably needed a larger attention span as well.

"Sorry…" She muttered as she took control again. Speeding up, she jumped up into the trees, taking Neji with her.

She glanced back at him as they started to gain more speed by the chakra-charged leaping from branch to branch. He looked surprised and relieved.

Go figure. The two geniuses of Konoha had the most fangirls yet they weren't genius enough to figure out that they could have a greater advantage over them if they went to the rooftops or trees to escape the onslaught of village girls.

She wondered if there was such a thing as a 'moronic genius'? Maybe she could get credit for making the word, then?

Shit. She had said 'maybe' again.

From the corner of her eye she saw Neji tense up considerably. Straining her senses, she realized why.

She hadn't counted on the fangirls that knew how to focus and use their chakra.

About ten to fifteen girls were bounding after them through the treetops. Great…

"Tenten?" Neji questioned.

She swallowed the sigh of frustration that built up in her throat. "What?"

"What do we do?"

She stared at him. Hyuuga Neji was asking her for help and advice with these rabid fangirls. He was practically entrusting his reproduction organs to her.

Maybe she really had lost it. Wait. Didn't she ask herself that already?

Damnit, she was crazy and it was his entire fault.

"Ouch!" The word leapt from her mouth before she even realized it.

She heard Neji curse and leap backwards, towards her. "Are you okay?"

"No…" she muttered as she checked over her ankle. She must have landed wrong while she was thinking. Why was she in this mess **anyways**?!

Neji cursed again and helped her to her feet before leaping down with her to the ground. Tenten looked at him curiously. What was he going to do now? Leave her there and continue on?

Suddenly, soft brown hair clouded her vision. Neji was standing in front of her, pushing her shoulders so she hopped backwards on her good foot. He had his head turned slightly so he could check on the fangirls and his loose hair tumbled over his shoulder in a waterfall of mocha.

When had his hair ribbon come off?

Unconsciously, she reached a hand up to stroke a lock. Neji didn't seem to notice. Building more confidence, she brought the other hand up and played with some more strands.

It was _so_ straight. It was _so_ silky. It was… _**so**__**girly**_! She couldn't contain the amused giggled that bubbled to the surface for a moment but she quickly smothered it with a hand.

Neji didn't even notice that either.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

She blinked in surprise. She didn't know he could turn his usual 'hn' into a question. Then again, anything was possible for Neji.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper. Somehow it seemed appropriate.

"They stopped moving." He stated cautiously.

She couldn't believe that. "What?

"They just stopped, but they're still close." She winced. He sounded like this was a failing A-rank mission and they were both going to die.

Well, Neji's future offspring would die. She wouldn't put it below the fangirls to castrate him to ensure that he would forever remain theirs. Hell, they might even use it for themselves; anything was possible.

Somehow, Tenten believed Neji was thinking along the same lines. She noted how he unconsciously pulled his legs closer together.

She bit her lip to prevent any possible laughter from escaping. She could just imagine Neji walking all bow-legged and funny when he came back from a fangirl attack.

She didn't want to laugh at that, really she didn't. But she couldn't help it! So instead, she buried her face in his back and giggled into his jacket.

_This_ caught the Hyuuga's attention, as did the plan that suddenly formed in his head.

She continued to attempt to smother her laughter in his jacket. He waited for just the right moment to launch into his plan.

Finally, the fangirls emerged a short distance away and Neji jumped for the opportunity.

Tenten felt her non-injured foot leave the ground. Pulling her head away from his back, she looked up at Neji with wide questioning eyes. Suddenly she felt the rough bark of a tree through her clothes.

"Neji?" she asked tentatively. His normally clear eyes were clouded. It was so hard to see, but she could make it out seeing as how close she was to him.

Wait.

Had she been this close to his face two seconds ago? What about now? Didn't it just move closer? And closer? And…Neji didn't have acne? How?!

Her mind didn't continue that train of thought. No, it was much too busy buzzing in pleasure as Neji's lips attacked her own and his body pressed into hers feverishly.

The cold Hyuuga Neji was so damn **warm**! His lips seemed to sear themselves to hers; it was deliciously wonderful.

Tenten felt so warm, yet she shivered as one of his rough hands caressed the side of her face and another stroked the side of her hip.

Yes, she was crazy. She was insane. She was a complete lunatic.

But…

If her insanity let her experience this then she wouldn't mind continuing to 'suffer' from these delusions.

When they finally broke apart for air, she noted that the fangirls were nowhere to be seen and she couldn't feel their presence anywhere.

She looked up at Neji's extremely clouded, extremely heated and extremely affectionate gaze.

Reaching up, she kissed the tip of his nose and giggled at the now extremely surprised clearness of his eyes.

"Are you crazy?"

He glared at her and pulled away. "Hn."

"Oh, because I am." He rose an eyebrow at her. "Would I be a dead lunatic if I kissed you again, Neji?" He didn't respond but looked at her curiously, taking a step towards her.

Delusions really were fun when you started to go along with them.

"Maybe…" Ah, that word again. Aahh… those lips again.

Mmm…Who would have known that insanity tasted so damn good?

- -

**A/N: That ****had**** to be my craziest fanfic yet. I love Neji and Tenten! Very OOC but I was bored and found it sort of funny. Definitely not good quality in my opinion, but oh well; I don't feel like being stingy today. Yay semi-crack fics!**


End file.
